


The Perfect Percy (So Very Wrong)

by Pups_Side_Box (Puppyinabox)



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Clones, Gen, Grief/Mourning, He/him and they/them pronouns for david 7, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Uncanny Valley, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, he/him and they/them pronouns for percy (stellar firma), menton of past character death, trexel’s stellar childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyinabox/pseuds/Pups_Side_Box
Summary: Trexel see’s a new Percy modelGift for and also idea credit to MachinesThink!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Perfect Percy (So Very Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MachinesThink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachinesThink/gifts).



In every way that should matter, that was Percy, designed for companionship and entertainment for the wealthy and lonely future citizen employees of Stellar Firma. Programmed with child minding, threat assessment, basic cooking, and basic cleaning knowledge. A more updated version of course, as there were more rules and methods of child rearing since trexel had grown. Since trexel had lost Percy, his Percy. 

In every way that mattered to Trexel, this Percy was wrong. He didn’t sing and dance, he just watched. Percys were mostly only meant for child minding, watching to be sure their assigned partner didn’t get hurt, didn’t misbehave. This one didn’t play, simply sat on the bench and watched. This Percy didn’t look at the simulated sky or play with their partner in the synthesized sand. They didn’t speak with the child, didn’t play with the child as they ran around the designated play area of the Crèche. This Percy was not a friend, none of them were every meant to be. Children are meant to have human friends, normal human friends. Clones are supposed to know their place. This Percy knew his place.  
They were perfect. And that was so very wrong.

They turned to see trexel. They waved, albeit robotically, it was so odd that some clones moved like that, when they were flesh and soft bone. Maybe that was part of the subservience programming, as if the more robotic the movements of the clone the easier it was to pretend they weren’t alive, to believe they were expendable. David didn’t move that way, David rolled his eyes and slouched and moved so utterly human. On days when Trexel forgot not to think he’d see David going about their day and see so much of Percy in him. It made his eyes hurt and made his mouth dry. He’d joke and yell around a tongue that felt like sandpaper.

There was nothing behind Percy’s eyes.  
Percy tilted his head when trexel didn’t wave back, likely taking in his image, assessing whether he was a threat or not.

Nausea gripped Trexel’s stomach, but his throat was too tight to let him vomit. It was a quiet horror, the kind you silence with debauchery.

“Trexel?” David’s voice was timid but enough to drag Trexel back to the moment, back to the hallway they stood in that passed child crèche B12, “trexel are you ok-“

“Splendid!” Trexel said, too quickly, “now where were we- and why-“

David sighed, a long suffering sound, “meeting with hartro, remember, she didn’t want to leave her office so we have to meet here there, at the other side of the station? And we left far too late already because you-“

“Yes yes- because you failed to find me in time at the cosmic lou-“

David groaned, “whatever let’s just go?”

Trexel was quiet for a moment, turned to see that Percy was now ushering the child he was watching to go, “right… yeah.”

“Oddly quiet.” David said, not without a thankful tone,

“Thinking.”

David grunted, mildly surprised, “right.” They gingerly put a hand on trexel’s shoulder and lead him along the hallway until he shrugged David off,

“Don’t touch me David.” He chastised.


End file.
